Cronicas adultas : HEIDI
by Carontex
Summary: las crónicas adultas retratan como a personajes de la infancia relegados en un ramal adulto del tiempo.    A KaoruB por compartir una infancia igual de dicciplinada con ciertas series.


El todo terreno es una feria, gritos infantiles en el asiento de atrás, juguetes que vuelan de un lado a otro un perro loco aullando en contraste con la bucólica imagen del amanecer alpino, los nervios de Jessica están a punto de caramelo para estallar.

Cuando parece que todo está abocado al caos se vislumbra la casona derruida, restos de concreto esparcidos por el suelo con apariencia fantasmagórica. La bruma espesa como sopa de guisantes es calentada por los rayos de sol, que escapan de las rendijas que dejan las altísimas cumbres en aquel valle, esto hace que el velo se levante hasta la altura de las rodillas, los niños parecen perderse en este laberinto de humo, queda a solas con Niebla, todos los perros de la familia desde hace varias generaciones se llaman así.

-¡Niños tengan cuidado! No se alejen.

Vuelve a arrepentirse del viaje por millonésima vez, vuelve a envidiar a Tom, en éxodo de negocios en Miami, seguro que ahora se encuentra tomando el sol con un margarita en la mano, tumbado en una hamaca cerca del mar. No tiene en cuanta el cambio horario, su cabeza no está para eso, tres mil kilómetros solo para ver un par de tumbas pero tenía que hacerlo.

La piedra de la lapida está caliente como algo vivo, allí se encuentra su estigma, una tatarabuela famosa, una niñez tan plena relatada en un par de libros, la fortuna de la familia.

El otro antepasado descansa en la tumba contigua, el abuelo, una ultima mirada supervisora a los niños que juegan entre los escombros, Niebla se despide con un ¡GROUF! Tiene que cuidarlos.

Busca en el bolso y allí está, entre servilletas arrugadas, restos de juguetes rotos y medicamentos varios, Tomi arrastra tos desde la llegada a Europa.

Es un trozo como de pergamino sujeto entre dos películas de plástico, se aprecian símbolos cabalísticos, esotéricos, ciertos arcanos astrológicos que ella nunca entendió salvo la estrella picuda, por las películas más que otra cosa.

La cruz de la primera lapida es un tanto extraña , es una celta coronada , la toca levemente , siente el granulado relieve de la misma , la acaricia , baja la mano ...listo , como le comento la vidente , justo en el cruce del mástil un leve hueco , dentro del mismo la llave , sin prisa pero sin pausa se adelanta a la casona , busca la alacena de metal , la de sus pesadillas , miles de veces la soñó con ella , miles de veces buscó desesperada la llave que ahora porta en la mano .

Se recrea unos segundos en la espera y abre el desvencijado armario, dentro pergaminos escritos en alemán, la segunda lengua de la familia que traduce a la perfección a su ingles nativo.

"...la relación con el viejo se destruye , como mi alma maldita , los amigos ya no nos visitan como antes a falta de nuevos rituales , Pedro tarda cada vez mas en volver , aquí es imposible y la desgana nos invade a todos , el viejo está insoportable , quiere que busque en Maienfeld que me ofrezca a los hombres y los traiga aquí , no me faltan ganas pero Clara vive allí y no tardaría en percatarse de todo ..."

"...hemos deliberado sobre ella , Clara , es tan rubia , tan frágil y hermosa , es mi querida compañera de la infancia , los amigos lo agradecerán , el viejo está como loco solo de pensarlo , se le abulta el pantalón y babea , es difícil controlarlo , si por el fuera ya estaría abierta en canal en la mesa de cocina , esta drogado con morfina pero tiene la fuerza de diez hombres , solo Pedro es capaz de retenerlo ..."

"...oh , que momento esplendoroso que sagrado éxtasis , depuse de tanto tiempo el ritual nos supo a poco por su intensidad , Clara emitía pequeños grititos , solo al principio , después asumió su fin , era de ley y contemplo impasible el desenlace como una espectadora mas , llegamos a creer que disfruto tanto como nosotros .

Queda poco que hacer por aquí, partiré a Francfort los amigos son influyentes allí y pueden ayudarme con las editoriales..."

El papel le quema las manos que cae al suelo ponzoñoso de la cabaña derruida, el pánico se filtra por las venas y ya solo quiere salir de allí, se olvidó de los niños por unos minutos, tiene que buscarlos, escapar de este lugar infecto cuanto antes.


End file.
